Brea
* Youngest Daughter of the All-Maudra |home = Ha'rar |occupation = *Princess of the Vapra Clan |clan = Vapra |race = Gelfling |gender = Female |eyes = Hazel |hair = Blonde |skincolor = Fair |personality = Intelligent, clever, rebellious, selfless, humble, impatient |allies = Rian, Deet, Lore, The Librarian, Aughra, Hup, Gurjin, Naia, Kylan, Onica, Cadia, Rek'yr, Lath'N, Mitjan, Fara †, Argot, Seethi, Mera, Laesid, Ethri, SkekGra, UrGoh, Arathim, Drausan, Red-Haired Paladin |enemies = Cadia (briefly), Seladon (formerly), Arathim (formerly), skekSo †, skekSil, skekLach †, skekVar †, skekAyuk, skekEkt, skekZok, skekTek, skekOk, skekMal, Gruenaks |family = * Mayrin † * Seladon * Tavra † |minions = Paladins of the Vapra clan |affiliation = * Vapran Clan * Gelfling Resistance |possessions = *Armor *Lore's life amulet *bone necklace * Brea's Sketchbook * Grenade |fate = Alive |performer = Alice Dinnean |voice = Anya Taylor-Joy |love interests = Rek'yr (possible crush) |marital = Single |romances = Rek'yr (admirer) |title1 = Brea |image1 = |born = During the Age of Division |age = Teen |species = Gelfling |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Hazel |skin_color = Fair |voiced_by = Anya Taylor-Joy |episode_count = 10 |first_appearance = }}'Brea '''is one of the three protagonists of ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Personality Though she finds her studies as a princess tiresome, she wishes to go out into the world by joining Rian and Deet to spark the rebellion against the Skeksis. Brea would mostly hang out in in a library rather than attend her duties as a princess. Brea also could not get along with her eldest sister, Seladon. According to Tavra, they are actually quite similar, being that they are both stubborn and have a complicated relationship with each other. However, after the death of their sister, Brea and Seladon fully reconciled because they are all the family they have left. She also cares deeply for Deet and Rian over their journey and both fought alongside each other during the Garthim War. Physical Appearance Throughout The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Series Season One End. Begin All tthe Same. Brea is introduced as the care-free princess and the youngest daughter of the All-Maudra Mayrin and allowed to spend her times in the library with the Librarian as her only companion. As she is reading, Brea asks if the Librarian has all the books she requested, he realizes he didn't get all the books she wanted and goes back to retrieve the ones she needs. Suddenly, Brea's second eldest sister, Tavra approaches and as Brea shows her sister things, she found interesting and her illustrations of the mother of Thra, Mother Tughra. However, Tavra reveals that she is here for a serious matter: the Skeksis are coming to the tiding ceremony, and informs her younger sister that their mother is allowing her to attend, much to Brea's delight and wants to ask all the questions she wants to the Skeksis. However, Tavra advises her against it, as the Skeksis hate answering questions and insists they will be late if they delay any longer. Brea takes her book and says she will ask at least one question. When she and her sister make their way to the castle, Brea hears that the Skeksis lords are there and separated from Tavra. She ran out towards the street but is nearly squashed by the Skeksis' carriage. SkekOk exits out of the carriage and warns Brea to be careful next time lest she be squashed. When he overhears the people whisper about her and call her "Princess," SkekOk instead invites her to ride with them. Grateful, Brea takes his invitation and is allowed in the carriage as other people begin whispering that she is blessed to travel with them. Brea is introduced to skekOk's companion, skekLach, and Brea begins to bond with SkekOk about knowledge and books while also wishing to take a look at his library. However, SkekLach, annoyed with his companions, discourages Brea against questions, as they can be very dangerous, SkekOk brushes his fellow Skeksis off and tells Brea that skekLach was never beautiful. Arriving at the All-Maudra's palace, Brea finds that her mother is crossed with her and ashamed, Brea joins her sisters' sides. Seladon scolds Brea and tells her that their mother will send her to the Order of the Lesser Services if she continues this behavior. Brea in turn tells her sister that Seladon is just jealous that she got to ride in the Lords' carriage and Seladon did not. During the Tiding Ceremony, Brea watches as the Skeksis are appalled by how small one of the Gelfling farmers and his wife's tidings are. Brea insists that it is not fair, but Brea is denied all her thoughts by Seladon and Tavra. After the tidings ceremony, Brea goes to the library for more research about the Skeksis and when the librarian catches her, he attempts to dissuade her from looking any further. When Brea snaps she must know the truth, suddenly a magic force came from a book and wreaked havoc in the library, causing the librarian to retreat. As Brea stayed, a symbol formed before her eyes and ran to her mother's quarters. Tired of the day, Mayrin attempted to defect Brea's claims and said she read to many stories. However, Brea assured her mother this was real and wanted to dreamfast with her to show Mayrin the symbol she saw. However, Brea stopped when she saw her mother was wearing the necklace that the Skeksis had taken from the farmer and his wife. The duo begin arguing but Mayrin stops the fight. She tells Brea to start acting like a princess by attending meetings and attending to royal duties. Brea takes the necklace the Skeksis stole and gave it back to the farmer's wife. Nothing Is Simple Anymore Curious about her symbol, Brea sought for more answers, and went to the Sifan clan, under the reluctant given advisement of the Librarian, because they were knowledgeable when it came to symbols. The librarian took her to see the villiage Elder, Cadia, who welcomed Brea but dismissed the Librarian. When Brea showed Cadia her symbol, he lied to her and told Brea that it symbolized the end of everything. He later attempted to give her powdered nulroot, known for its memory loss enducing properties, and lied, telling her that it would connect them to the Dream Space. However, Brea read all about nulroot and dropped her money. While Cadia and his assistant Onica picked up her money, she swapped the drinks, so this time, Cadia would drink it. He became enraged when Brea revealed she had switched the teas and grabbed onto her. Brea yelled for him to release her when Onica took a nearby jug and knocked Cadia out when he wouldn't release her. Onica promised to help Brea read her symbol, because it is not just a symbol for the end of everything, but the beginning as well. She tells Brea to find the brightest jewel in her mother's throne. When Cadia woke up, he had lost his memory, causing Brea to see that she was in so much trouble. When Mayrin figured out what to do with Brea's previous insubordination, Seladon manipulates her mother into sending Brea to the Order of Lesser Services. What Was Sundered and Undone Brea was forced to wear a court jester hat and to learn her mistake during the Order of Lesser Services. One of the Gelfling girls, Juni, begins annoying Brea, who both reveal why they are in the Ordder. When Brea told Juni her offense, it left the Gelfling girl speechless. Fed up with washing a podling girl, Brea let the Podling go while she left, both promising not to tell on the other person. When running away, Brea's sister, Tavra, tells Brea that there has been a murder at the Castle and that the Gelfling Rian killed one of their own annd was ordered by Mayrin to bring him to Ha'rar. Brea began blaming Seladon for most of her problems but Tavra disagreed and said that Seladon and her were more alike than they thought because they are both stubborn. Despite them coming across each other, Tavra and Brea hug and later go their separate ways. Brea manages to sneak into Ha'rar and she flies up to her mother's room while stealing the brightest jewel in her mother's room. She goes back to Onica and Cadia, but when she gets to the tent, Brea is afraid that she was too late, but Onica and Cadia had not left yet. Brea gave Onica the jewel, thinking it was a payment but Onica revealed that it was the chrysalis of a unamoth and that it would lead Brea to the answers she seeked. Brea used the unamoth that led her to her mother's throneroom and entered a chamber underneath the throne that the unamoth had opened The First Thing I Remember Is Fire Later, Brea went into the caverns beneath the throne room, where she discovered a trinket and used it to open a secret chamber after reading an inscription on the door that reads, "Thra's true balance will be found when natural order is sound." She found columns that contained the many symbols of the seven Gelfling clans and found she needed to activate the chambers with the amulet by going from the Gelfling heirarchy. However, Brea spends all night trying to figure out the code that she read from outside earlier but finds that every time she uses different combinations, the chamber stops activating. Brea discovers that she is approaching this the wrong way and realizes that the hierarcy was a lie. She casted the amulet down on a pile of rocks, which activates rock-like creature, Lore, when Brea realizes that all Gelfling are one and the same. He plays a recording made by SkekGra, instructing Brea that Lore will protect her on her journey to the Circle of the Suns to find out how to end Skeksis power. One of the Paladins overhear the recording and storm in the chambers with Seladon, who worriedly yells for Brea to get away from the creature and knows it spoke herasy. However, Brea stops the conflict before it gets worse and tells Lore that Seladon is her sister. Though Lore calms down, Seladon demands in horror to her sister what she did Relationships *Rian (close friend) *Deet (close friend) *All-Maudra Mayrin (mother) *Seladon (older sister) *Tavra (older sister) *Unknown father * Gallery Trivia * Some fans believe that Brea could be Kira's mother because she resembles the woman hiding the baby from the Garthim in the vision Deet saw. Appearances *End. Begin. All the Same. *Nothing Is Simple Anymore *What Was Sundered and Undone *A Single Piece Was Lost Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gelflings Category:Gelfling Resistance Category:Vapra Clan Category:Siblings Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers